This instant invention is directed to a reinforced anchor primarily for use with manufactured homes.
There is an ever-increasing effort in the manufactured housing industry to develop anchors capable of retaining position in the force of increased pressure, both horizontal and vertical. Due to disastrous effect of windstorms, tornadoes and hurricanes on manufactured homes, the housing industry now requires that all such homes be anchored in position. It is further required that such anchors withstand 4725 pounds of horizontal force with no more than 3″ of lateral movement of the head of the rod. Also, the anchor must withstand 4725 pounds of vertical pressure with no more than 2″ of head movement.
It is sometimes difficult to meet these standards particularly in rocky soil where it is difficult to set the anchor at the normal 36″. Also, when the soil conditions are subject to drastic changes in consistency between being wet and dry or are excessively sandy the above standards are difficult to meet.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an anchor, which meets and exceeds the required standards of resistance to force.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anchor with increased resistance to force when anchored in rocky soil, sandy soil or soil which changes consistency in response to weather conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anchor which meets the above standards in class 3 soil.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anchor which functions with an anchor rod, which is no more than 18″ in length.
It is another object of the invention to provide an anchor with a plurality of anchoring members.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved anchor cap.